Adrianna: The Ultimate Weapon
by Luuh2311
Summary: I hated them and I hated that deep down they're still my parents, even after everything they did to Now I'm And although I keep repeating it's because of Charles, I'm not really Maybe coming back was a And seeing, living with, getting to know .. But really, am I? If I know more about him than himself? Yeah, it was a bad idea, he was dangerous to


**AN: Hello, my dear readers.**

**So, I was going over my files and found this, just something I wrote sometime ago. **

**Just a WARNING for those that are X-Men fanatics. I never read the comics, I barely watched the cartoons. I only really watched _X-Men: First Class_ and_ X-Men Origins: Wolverine,_ so don't be disappointed if this sucks as an AU. **

**Please, REVIEW. I don't know if I should edit this, and keep writing it, so tell me what you think. **

**Everything said... On to the story :)**

* * *

I entered the house and the boys in the living room stopped their game to look at me with a frown.

"Hello, boys. Nice to see you" I said going to the stairs. "Hope my room is clear or there will be consequences"

I ran up the stairs passing James Madrox in the way.

"Who are you?" he asked me smiling.

"Someone to stay away" I said rolling my eyes.

I entered my room and narrowed my eyes at the red-headed woman lying in my bed, reading a book.

"Get the fuck out of my room" I growled.

"Excuse me?" she asked scowling at me. "Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the owner of this room. Now, get out!"

"Adrianna!"

I groaned and turned to my mother with a sarcastic smile.

"Hello, mother dearest. Nice" I said sarcastically looking at her blue-skinned, yellow-eyed, red-headed form. "Now, why is there a whore in my room?"

"Phoenix" mother said warningly. "Adrianna, this is Phoenix. This is my daughter Adrianna"

"I would say nice to meet you" I said eyeing her. "But you're still in my room"

"You disappeared for fifteen years, Adrianna. The room was free" Mystique said.

"So, who will be paying for my hotel?" I snapped.

"Why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too" I retorted rolling my eyes.

"I'm gonna leave you to talk" Phoenix said passing by us with an annoyed look.

"Don't bother to come back!" I called out.

"Enough" Mystique said low. "Why are you here?"

"Let me see… Dad sent me a message, telling me to come back quickly, family emergency and my uncle is dead"

"He was not your uncle" she rolled her eyes.

"I believe you were his foster sister and he and dad were best friends, once upon a time. That makes him kind of my uncle" I said angrily. "Now, who was responsible?"

"No one" she lied.

I grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall. She fought against my grip but it was useless.

"Let's get one thing straight" I said. "Uncle Charles was good to me. Unlike you, or father. I will not kill you if you were responsible. But do not lie to me. Who did it?"

"Phoenix" she choked out. "Your father convinced her"

I let her go and she fell on the floor. I scowled down at her.

"What does he want from me?" I whispered.

"He lost his powers. Or they are really weak, he doesn't explain it. He wants your help" she said standing up.

"I will not help him. He deserved it"

I turned to leave and she grabbed my arm.

"What?"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the X-mansion" I said yanking my arm free and going to the stairs. "The bitch can have the room"

"You just got home" she snapped following me.

"No, I don't have a home"

"Please, Adrianna" she said softly and I paused at the front door. "I know I was never a good mother…"

"You were a terrible mother, Raven" I corrected.

"I know. I am sorry" I arched an eyebrow, not believing her. "But please…"

"Get to the point. What do you want?"

"Your brother"

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Kurt. He's at the mansion… I want him home"

"I do not recruit people to this stupid group. There should not be teams, uncle Charles was right on that"

"I'm not asking you to recruit him. I'm asking you to bring your brother home" she said.

"My half-brother" I corrected and narrowed my eyes. "Do you honestly think I will fall for that motherly crap? You want him home? You had 35 years to be his mother. Why do you want him now?"

"Will you help me or not?" she asked impatiently.

"Maybe" I shrugged and walked out of the house. "If I do, I'll get in touch!" I called out.

* * *

I took my bike and drove top speed to the mansion. Once I got to the gates, I tried the password I was given a long time ago, but my access was denied. I frowned and looked at the cameras. I waited five minutes. I was not known for my patience. When nothing happened, I opened the gates myself, using my gifts and entered the grounds. I parked by the front door and was climbing off my bike when a man and two boys walked out with a defensive stance.

"At ease, soldiers" I mocked throwing my bag over my shoulder. "I kind of live here"

"Who are you?" the man practically growled.

"Adrianna… So, are you letting me in, or will I have to go over you?"

One of the boys scoffed and I threw him a glare. I crooked my index finger at him, the bronze armor claw ring shimmering in the sun. He arched an eyebrow and I smirked as the metal of the ring extended into a longer claw.

"I think you met my father. Magneto?" I said.

The man stepped forward as metal claws appeared between his knuckles.

"Very impressive, Jimmy" I smiled. "I've heard you killed my friend, Lady Deathstrike… Now, get Storm and let me in"

"Get Storm" he told one of the boys.

I smiled as the boy ran inside the mansion and James stepped forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said tapping the claw ring on my hip.

"What do you want here?" he snapped.

"I came because my uncle died… Can I not mourn my relative's death?"

"Considering who your parents are, I do not believe you have a heart for it" he said with a smirk.

I glared at him and felt my eyes changing from blue to red.

"Said the one that is a beast inside" I snapped back.

He glared and jumped forward. I dodged him and swiftly attacked back with a kick on his back. He fell on the ground and as he got up I noticed the ground beneath me was turning slippery with ice. I shot the boy a glare and was going to him when an adamantium claw pressed against my throat. The skin broke but before blood could spill the wound was healed. James frowned at me and I pressed the tip of my ring against his jugular.

"I don't like you very much, James… my mother does, do not mistake me for her" I said.

"Logan!" Storm said running out of the mansion. "Stop!"

I dropped my hand with a smile and he lowered his claws. I grinned at Storm who gave me a hug.

"Adrianna, what a surprise!" she said. "Where were you?"

"Around" I shrugged and she arched an eyebrow. "So, do I have a room or should I go back to my parents' damn brotherhood thingy?"

"The X-mansion is always open for you, darling" she said pulling me inside.

I shot James a smirk over my shoulder and tossed my bag at ice-boy.

* * *

"So, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, Adrianna?" Storm asked as we sat together in the garden with iced tea.

I had gotten settled and looked around for a bit before she asked me to go to the garden with her to talk.

"I've missed this place" I mused looking around, avoiding the subject.

"You don't want to answer" she chuckled. "Did your father send you?"

"My father wanted me home because he's been having some trouble with his gift apparently, do you know anything about that?"

"Hank McCoy, Beast, injected him with the cure during the last battle"

"They have Phoenix with them" I told her and she scowled. "Grey? She doesn't seem regretful… She seemed… indifferent"

"She's not Jean anymore" she mumbled sadly. "We do not want to deal with her, not right now… With Charles' death so…"

"You fear the students will battle with their emotions taking over" I said and sipped the tea. "Do not worry. I will eliminate her myself"

"You can't. Not alone, Adrianna. She's too powerful"

"Did my uncle tell you about me?" I asked tapping the bronze claw against the iron of the table. I had never let her see my gifts, so if she knew, Charles must have told her.

"He said you had your father's gift, and considering last time I saw you, you had blond hair and brown eyes… I'll bet you have your mother's too"

I looked at her with a blank expression and let her see my real form. My body changed, my skin turned deep blue, my eyes grey and my hair a reddish-brown. She smiled at me sadly and I changed back, not wanting to be seen like that anymore. But I would never give all my cards away.

"I am luckier than Kurt I guess" I said and looked away. "I hear he can't change his appearance"

"You know Kurt?" she asked surprised. "He wasn't here last time you visited"

"Of course I know Kurt" I scoffed and arched an eyebrow at her. "The thought crossed your mind, didn't it? Why his skin is deep blue like my mother's… like mine" she frowned. "It's true. He's my half brother… Last time I saw him was in Germany, right before Mystique gave him away"

"Who is his father? Is he alive?" she asked leaning closer.

"Azazel… Magneto killed him. He was a bit pissed about that betrayal. But, he got indifferent about her after that"

"Why did she give him away? Weren't they trying to expand their group?"

"My father does love me, Ororo. In his own twisted, sick way, which I don't enjoy it. He did terrible things to me…"

"What?" she interrupted in a worried tone.

"It doesn't matter now… what I'm trying to say is: if he loves me and he did such things to me, what would he do to Kurt, fruit of Mystique's betrayal?"

"She gave him away to save him" she mumbled with surprise and a bit of disbelief.

"That was one of the last things she did that proved she had a heart" I sighed.

"You are here for him" she said a bit too happily.

"Mystique wants him close to her… I believe that's a bit suspicious. Why now? Maybe because Magneto is weaker than her now, I don't know… But I am here to see what would attract her attention and help him. I don't want him close to my parents. Magneto might be weak, but he's still very convincing and Mystique being his mother… Brotherhood of Mutants has enough people"

"Thank you"

"I want to help you… keeping my uncle's work"

"That's great" she smiled. "I worried I would have to pass on to Logan once I was too old, he's not the kind to settle down for too long. Then again, neither are you"

"Do you need a combat fighting teacher?" I asked standing up.

"And what do you know about combat, dear?" she asked as we walked inside the mansion.

"Hey, I was traveling around for as long as you live" I said and she arched an eyebrow. "Yes, I know, I'm aging very well, right? I've passed forty recently"

"How recently?" she asked amusedly.

"A few years" I laughed.

"Well, about that position as teacher, you'll have to see with Logan, he's the teacher…"

I grinned and promised I would.

* * *

After a quick morning jog through the property's grounds, I took a long shower and put on grey leggings, deep blue training bra and sneakers. Not my usual outfits, but since there was the small chance of something tearing apart, I wouldn't risk my expensive clothes. I put on gold cuffs on both wrists, a silver necklace, my dragon ear cuff, a two-fingers ring and my claw rings in all my fingers. I looked in the mirror and although I knew it was a bit too much, it was what I would need. I went to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and a glass of juice. Passing through the laundry room I saw a hoodie in the dry laundry basket. I grabbed it and took a sniff. It smelled of soap but James' scent still lingered and I smirked as I took it, hoping he wouldn't ask for it back. I went to the room and typed in the password Storm had given me. The doors opened and I looked around while eating my breakfast, waiting for the students. I checked out the simulations program but not knowing what the students had used I decided to leave it aside. Less than an hour later the teenagers dragged themselves in, almost sleep-walking. Grumbling about the early hour, they took a couple minutes to gather and fully wake-up and realize it was not his usual teacher standing before then.

"Where is Logan?" Iceboy asked frowning at me.

"I'm trying out for this position, so today, I'm your teacher" I smiled.

"What?" they all murmured between themselves.

"Look, I know it's early, and you would prefer be asleep… But, I would really like it if you could go along with whatever silly stuff I say so you can decide about your combat fighting teacher"

"Logan is our teacher" a girl protested glaring at me. "Who are you anyway?"

"Adrianna. Professor X's niece" I said.

"He had a niece?"

"Not by blood" I shrugged.

"Storm said she's welcome" Iceboy mumbled.

"Correct" I said grinning. "Now, if you do not want to participate, you can leave…"

The girl who had glared at me turned to go to the door but when no one else moved she huffed frustrated and went to a corner to sit and watch. I smiled happily and took a couple steps forward.

"We are not using the simulation program… We will be training hand to hand combat" I announced cracking my knuckles.

The boys seemed a bit more excited since apparently it was rare for them to train hand to hand combat.

"Now, I know this will sound a bit egocentric… I am invincible"

They chuckled.

"Really?" a blond boy said amusedly. He was the taller of them and seemed like the oldest in his early-twenties.

"Yes" I smirked.

"No one is invincible" he retorted.

"Well, I never lost a fight in my life and it's been quite some time since I broke into a sweat on one… What does that tell you?"

"That you haven't met us!" a girl answered smiling.

"Exactly. I haven't looked into your files, so I do not know the gifts of half of you… I will give you the advantage of knowing some of my gifts" I said.

"Some?" Kurt asked frowning.

"Yes" I said grinning and arched an eyebrow. "After my little demonstration, each of you will have the opportunity to fight me"

"If we win?" a boy asked.

"I will give up the position of teacher" I said.

"Then go ahead and let's get this over with" Iceboy said.

My grin widened a bit more and I manipulated the metal of my cuffs, slipping them off me and levitating them around me. The students frowned and I knew they were thinking of someone with a similar gift, my father. I slipped the cuffs back on and then manipulated all the metal of my jewelry to expand, forming a thin suit all over my body, covering me with metal.

"Holy shit!" a girl said excitedly "That's cool"

"Colossus can do that" the girl sitting in the corner said rolling her eyes.

I manipulated the metal back to its original form and then let my flesh turn into diamond.

"Wow"

"You can say you had the biggest diamond in the world in front of you" I chuckled going back to my normal form.

"What else?" the oldest one asked.

"For now… that's it. I said 'some', not 'all'" I winked at him. "So, who's first?"

Iceboy stepped forward, frowning at me and the rest of the group backed off. I waited for his first move. It was easy to see it coming, pretty obvious. The ground beneath my feet froze and my feet started to chill as he tried to pin me there. I let my body go to its diamond form and easily broke the ice, stepping back. The boy scowled at his defeat.

"Again" I said.

He tried attacking me with ice balls and I dodged all of them. I ran to him and he made the floor slippery backing away. I slid to him and grabbed him by the throat.

"I win" I said.

"That's it?" a girl asked. "No fighting?"

"Alright…" I shrugged letting go of the boy.

He was good, I'll give him that. But not good enough. He trusted his gift too much, he relied on it, and on a simple fight he was slow. He had me frozen into a block of ice in the ground before I broke free using my diamond form and pinned him to the ground by the throat. I manipulated the metal of my claw rings to extend, my index one pressing a bit against his jugular. It all took five minutes.

"You cannot hesitate. You cannot rely on your power"

"You use your power" he shot back as I helped him up.

"I use it. I do not rely on it. You have to be good, as human"

In a way, it was unfair what I was saying, but he had to learn that.

"B+" I said and he arched an eyebrow. "You are strong, but not fast enough… Including on your gift. You're good"

He gave me the smallest smile I've ever received and went to sit with the girl in the corner. She was still scowling at me.

"Next?"

For the next couple hours I fought every student. Kitty was good, going through me all times I caught her and she was fast and impulsive, but being petite was her problem, she was not strong enough to defeat me. Mirage was someone not fun to play with, since she kept making my greatest fear show up at inopportune times and it was distracting to see my father popping out of nowhere and attacking me. Jubilee attacked me with her energy plasmoids but after burning a bit of the hoodie I was wearing, I put up my metal 'suit' and her fighting skills proved to be no match against me. Cannonball, or Sam, tried to take me down using his gift against me, literally tackling me to the ground, but on the second attack from him, after we got up, I was faster and as he was about to crash against me, I grabbed him, making us both fall. The fight from there was ugly, since he kept propelling himself, and me, since I was on his back all around the room, hitting the ceiling and walls hard. I congratulated Sam once I had defeated him and smiled at Warren, or Angel, the next one as I breathed hard, trying to catch my breath. He tried to use that to his advantage but even tired and with my sore muscles healing, I was still more skilled than him. He had karate skills but I had trained for longer and outmatched him.

Then it was Kurt. It was fun fighting with him. He was strong, and his teleporting was a nice skill. It took me a long time to catch him, and once I did he repeated Sam's performance, making us fall repeatedly from big heights so I would get hurt. After a couple times I phased into diamond and that way I wouldn't get hurt. He realized it would be a hand to hand combat with no gifts, and he played dirty. I tackled him to the ground and straddled his back, getting him on a headlock and he relaxed on my grip.

"Won again" I said as I stood up.

"That was very good, Ms. Adrianna" Kurt said with his thick accent.

"Thank you, Kurt. You are good too… But fighting dirty not always helps"

"Enough" the girl sitting in the corner snapped walking to me. "I wonder if you would be as good without your gifts"

"We'll never know… I wouldn't take the easy way out with the cure and you took it so you can't steal my gifts" I said. "You do not have to participate, Marie. You can leave if you want to, I told you that"

She snapped. She grabbed me by the hoodie and pushed me, her fist coming in the direction of my eye to punch me. I grabbed her fist and waited for her next move. She kneed me in the side of my thigh but I did not budge. She groaned in frustration and tried to punch me with her left hand. I dodged it and got her in a headlock.

"Calm down, Marie… You cannot win a fight if you let your anger drive you"

"Screw you" she snapped and stepped hard on my right foot.

"Think!" I said.

She took a deep breath and tried to elbow me in the guts. She had some strength and deciding to give her a rest, I loosened my grip on her. She tried to tackle me to the ground and all she was able to do was push me into a wall. She punched and clawed at me, getting more frustrated as nothing worked. I could see the regret in her eyes. She could not beat me, not as a simple human and not when I was strong with my gifts.

She slapped me and turned away, running out of the room. People took a moment to move and then Warren, Kurt and Kitty came to check if I was alright.

"I'm fine" I said smiling.

The sting of her slap was gone as fast as it came.

"What the hell is going on around here?"

They all turned with a guilty look to Logan as he scowled at all of us and I smiled while taking off the slightly torn hoodie.

"I think this is yours" I said tossing it to Logan who caught it and glared down at the destroyed piece of clothing.

"What are you doing with my clothes, my classroom and my students?" he growled.

"We are going to leave you to talk" Bobby said and he and Kitty, Mirage, Sam and Jubilee walked out of the room.

"I'm training them" I said.

"They are my students" he snapped getting toe-to-toe with me.

"Yeah, I'm trying to change that" I grinned.

"Mr. Logan, Ms. Adrianna…"

"Shut up" Logan told Kurt over my shoulder and scowled. "Hey, Birdy, keep your eyes up and away from her and walk out with Bluey"

I smiled as Kurt walked out with Warren stammering and blushing.

"Birdy and Bluey?" I asked. "Not very original or good"

"I don't like you. In fact, I hate you" he said seriously. "Your parents are motherfuckers and I don't trust you. So, you better get your crap and get out of here before I drag you out"

He turned to leave.

"If you know my parents you should know you could never harm me. You are no threat to me" I scowled at his back.

He turned to fast I barely saw. He tackled me to the ground and his claws were against my throat and it was only when he grunted that I realized what I had done in my surprised defense. I looked down at the adamantium claw stuck on his side, between two ribs. He seemed to choke and he rolled off of me. I leaned over him frowning.

"I'm sorry!" I said looking at the wound. "It's healing. I wasn't thinking!"

He grabbed my arm and frowned at the claw. It was not my ring claw. It was an adamantium claw coming from between my ring and middle fingers just like his, except mine was just one. He looked into my eyes and I pulled away from him.

"Do not tell anyone" I asked and turned to leave.

I was in the corridor when he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me and pinning me to a wall.

"How?" he growled.

"The same way I met Lady Deathstrike" I said frowning. "Don't worry, she was the last one. Now, let me go and leave me alone"

"I don't think so" he said and then his eyes softened. "Please… How?"

I sighed and he let me go. I walked calmly to the gardens and he followed me silently. Once we were away from the house and alone I sat in the grass and played with a small pebble.

"I was born a year after my father, Erik, and my mother, Raven, separated from Charles Xavier, after they fought against a mutant in Cuba… My parents were never in love, only in lust, so it was like having divorced parents" I chuckled mirthlessly. "They were very good to me, they cared for me and loved me… But when I turned five, dad began training me. My gifts developed quickly with his guidance.

He knew about you or at least about Stryker. They made me their lab rat. They changed my DNA… Dad had this woman in his group… White Queen, Emma, she turned into diamonds and was a telepath, they introduced her mutant DNA into mine so I had her gifts"

"So, you are a telepath?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but I shut it off most of the time… It is useful but I don't like it" I shrugged.

"Understandable"

"And then they did this to me…" I said showing him my hand as an adamantium claw appeared. "They say you don't remember…?"

"I don't. I have flashes but… no" he muttered.

"You are lucky, James. You have no idea what the procedure was like" I mumbled and took off my sneakers and socks. "Look"

A claw appeared between my toes and he frowned.

"I think it was a way of Erik controlling me. If I had metal in my body, he could hurt me, control me… They trained me to combat and… Well, when I was fifteen I ran away. Sometimes I see them, but it's very rare. I hate the people they turned into. No one wants parents like that, right?"

"You were just a kid, they shouldn't have done that"

"Sometimes… I like to think they did it so I would be powerful enough so no one would be a threat… So, no one could be a threat to me" I whispered.

"They didn't" he said scowling.

"I know… But I like to think that so my resentment doesn't grow" I put my shoes back on and stood up. "I'm not your enemy. No one sent me. I'm here because someone I cared about passed away and my half-brother might need some help..."

"Kurt?" he asked standing up quickly as I started to walk away.

"Yes"

"So, are you blue too?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yes" I frowned at him. "It's creepy, why are you smiling?"

"I was just wondering… why don't you reveal your true form?"

"My mother likes to… She used to tell me to be proud of what I am. It's difficult when you look like a blue lizard" I rolled my eyes. "So, the worse you'll see of me are red eyes"

I was a few feet away when he spoke again.

"I'll have to approve you before letting you compete for the combat teacher position"

"The kids seemed to like me" I retorted.

"Well, I don't know if you are that good to teach anything. You'll join the students tomorrow at class" he smirked.

"Alright. But once I embarrass you, the position is mine" I grinned.

"We'll see"

* * *

**So, what do you think? I hope you liked it, even though it's not much, and it's unedited. **

**Should I continue this? Let me know what are your thoughts. **

**xoxo Luuh**


End file.
